Faberry World
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is a series of one-shots about the relationship of Quinn and Rachel that follows no order whatsoever.
1. YesNo(AU)

_Faberry World_

 _By_

 _THeOcRayne15_

 _Part One_

 _Rachel found her girlfriend doing her make-up in the bathroom and wrapped her tiny arms around her tall Blonde love then slapped her on the ass. "Rae." Quinn said in surprise and Rachel responded, "I know it's not Tease you Friday." Quinn responded to her by saying, "You are the only one between us that calls it that."_

 _"I have a problem..." Rachel said and Quinn turned to her woman. "Me too..." Quinn said to Rachel and the Brunette responded back, "It's just that I've haven't kissed you all day." Quinn quickly made up for that and put her arm around her girl then asked, "How's that?"_

 _"I'm very satisfied.." Rachel said and Quinn then gave her girlfriend a letter saying it was from Yale, she got a full ride and Rachel was happy for her Quinn._

 _Quinn assured her that she will get her letter from NYADA and then turned to an envelope._

 _"I have something I want you to read." Quinn said and Rachel was curious on what it was. "What is this?" Rachel asked and Quinn responded, "My mother's divorce is final and my dad gave me some_ _ **I'm sorry I set a timer for you to get out of the house when you got pregnant money."**_

 _Rachel looked at it and said, "Quinn this is a script for Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Hasn't that been done?" "It has but you could do Fan movies and I'm going to get back in great shape to play Buffy. I'm also going to take a lot of fighting clases." Quinn said and Rachel couldn't believe the same woman who used to call her names was sharing so much of her soul._

 _"If I could help in any way, I will give you notes and do whatever you want. Ever since we got back together I just can't be without you ever and I want you to be as naked with me in a matter of speaking with me" Rachel said and Quinn told, "I fucking love you..."_

 _Quinn and Rachel kiss again as the Diva put the script back in the envelope._


	2. Michael(AU)

_Faberry World_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _"Mecedres..." Quinn called out to her friend and asked, "I need for you to help me with Mr. Schuster's assignment and it has to do with Rachel as well."_

 _"Okay I have to ask, what are you planning to do?" Mecedres asked and Quinn told her, "I want to show Mr. Schuster what a real proposal is and everyone including by OCD girlfriend are making it about Romance. Artie made it about whatever that was and I think there should be a happy medium."_

 _"What song?" Mecedres asked and Quinn responded, "Bleeding Love" Mecedres looked at the sheet music and said, "Yeah girl I could help you..."_

 _Later on..._

 _Quinn raised her hand and said she wants to do a song. Now, Mr. Schuster and everyone is surprised by this as she takes her chair then puts it in the middle of the room. She then escorts Rachel to sit down which makes Finn roll his eyes._

 _Mecedres comes down and Quinn said, "I love everyone of you but your missing the point. The song you should pick out is something that's real and something personal.."_

 _She looks at Rachel and said, "We've had problems mainy because of me and so this song was playing when I came to your house that night in the pouring rain after opening night..."_

 _ **Mecedres Sings looking at Sam:**_

 _ **Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain**_  
 _ **Once or twice was enough, but it was all in vain**_  
 _ **Time starts to pass, before you know it, you're frozen**_

_Quinn Sings_

 _But something happened, for the very first time with you_  
 _My heart melts into the ground, found something true_  
 _And everyone's looking round, thinking I'm going crazy_

 _But I don't care what they say_  
 _I'm in love with you_  
 _They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_  
 _My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing_  
 _You cut me open and I_

 _ **Quinn and Mecedres Sings**_

 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _You cut me open_

 _ **Mecedres Sings:**_

 _Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud_  
 _Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt_  
 _Yet I know that the goal, is to keep me from falling_  
 _Quinn Sings:_

 _But nothings greater, than the rush that comes with your embrace_  
 _And in this world of loneliness, I see your face_  
 _Yet everyone around me, thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

 _But I don't care what they say_  
 _I'm in love with you_  
 _They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_  
 _My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing_  
 _You cut me open and I_

 _ **Mecedres and Quinn Sings:**_

 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _You cut me open_

 _Quinn Sings:_

 _And it's draining all of me_  
 _Oh they find it hard to believe_

_**Mecedres and Quinn Sings:**_

 _I'll be wearing these scars, for everyone to see_

 _I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_  
 _They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_  
 _My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing_  
 _You cut me open and I_

 _ **Quinn Sings:**_

 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _Oh, you cut me open and I_

 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _Oh, you cut me open and I_

 _Rachel and Quinn Sings:_

 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

 _"Stop Crying." Quinn said softly and Rachel simply tells her, "I can't help it, I'm a girl and I cry.." As everyone claps around them and they keep bleeding together._


	3. Wolf(AU)

_Faberry World_

 _By_

 _TheOcraye15_

 _Part Three_

 _Autor's Notes: Rachel and Quinn are 23 years olld and Quinn has a penis magically untill she gets her mate pregnant. She is also a Werewolf and this will be a little smutty_

 _"You know it's totally unfair that I have to wait till your run on funny Girl is over for me to get you pregnant to have our first child." Quinn said to Rachel who was born with the ability to get the songtress to bare a child and the Diva answered back with, "I have been wanting a child with you for five years but I want to established my career first before we take on being parents. Before I learn what it means to take care child of our beautiful prodigy whose going to be human and a Wolf like his mom. It's only ten more..."_

 _The Diva looked at the Calendar and realize that this was bad because during the week of the full moon, the Wolf in Quinn gets aggressive in wanting to give her mate a child and the blonde's eyes would changing. "Want...to mount..." Quinn simply said and sniff down Rachel back which always made her hot when the animal in Quinn was partially taken over. It was then her nose dipped between Rachel's legs and the Diva's panties had a big hole ripped into it as the blonde began licking it like crazy. Rachel moan and carried on from the increase pleasure she was feeling, her body than spasm a few times from climaxing and it bump Quinn._

 _The blonde climb onto to her diva and gave her a series of kisses all over her body, it was then the Diva yelled, "On your stomach!" Quinn's Wolf was also very submissive to her human Diva, she did just that and then said, "Hands!" Quinn put her hands around the headpost and Rachel zip tied it as Rachel then bark out to say, "Tail!" The blonde slowly grew her Wolf tail and it gave time for Rachel to snap on her harness as the Diva mounted her Werewolf girlfriend who was partially change which was dangerous for 30 minutes. The blonde collpases and then Rachel took it off then cut the zip-ties then rolled her girlfriend on her back to say, "That should take care of you for an hour." Quinn kissed the Diva and said, "You really get me."_


	4. Prom through New York(AU)

Faberry World

By

TheOcRayne15 with a assist from jenmer61977

Part Four

Author's Note:

 _ **Thank you Jenmer61977 for helping me edit this story and gave me some good ideas.**_

 _ **This will be a one shot because I have too much on my plate**_

Everyone was nervous including Rachel Berry whose told everyone that's listened about this being her dream...Quinn Fabray of all people sat down next to Rachel and wanted to know what she was thinking.

"I figured you be happier than this." Quinn said.

Rachel answered with, "I am happy it's just that singing in front of our high school is easy compared to being one step closer to a dream of a lifetime." The blond doesn't know what that feels like to have a long term goal.

"What does it feel like?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smirk then responded with, "Like someone slapping you in the face and to remind you what's important."

The blonde laughed at that and said, "I don't know who would ever do a thing like that." the blonde smiled at the Diva and it made Rachel a little calmer.

"I think Puckerman had a thing for this amazing woman who has gotten me hook on Linkin Park and I especially enjoy the song, What I've Done." Rachel said.

The blonde remark by saying, "It's the only good thing about Minutes to Midnight and I actually made a fan of my mother," They both laughed and looked at each other remembering Prom Night.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _It was after Quinn learned Kurt was Prom Queen and slapped Rachel..._

 _Quinn said she was sorry and then tore off the Corsage from her wrist as Rachel held her face. "What was I thinking? He was never going to be mine and this school knocks you down every chance it gets. How am I supposed to compete with you?"_

 _Quinn rant and Rachel thought that was an interesting thing for her to say. "Compete with me?" Rachel asked_

 _Quinn responded with, "Cut the crap Rachel. You've known what you wanted ever since you were little and I have no idea. I drank Santana's Kool aid about hating on you and you should know that she doesn't dislike you that much anymore after you defended her in Sectionals..."_

 _"I always thought I had to compete with you cause so many guys wanted to be with you..." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "Don't. Your goal is what you should inspire to. It's not about a boyfriend or being anything like me."_

 _"Quinn you have so many possibilities and you don't even know it." Rachel said._

 _The Blonde shared, "My father came by today and said that I almost look like the daughter he loves because I gave Beth up. He said that if I win then maybe we could repair what I broke and my mother told him to leave. That's why I wanted to win so bad and I feel so empty because I want somebody to fill that."_

 _Rachel put her hands into Quinn's and asked, "Would it be easier to run away then try..?"_

 _Quinn smiled for a moment because she remembered a song that she listened to before coming here. "I'm a closet fan of Linkin Park and it's something I keep to myself because I want something of my own._ _ **I will never know myself until I do this on my own and I will never feel anything until I know it's real**_ _." Quinn recited._

 _Rachel said, "Those are very good lyrics I wish I could write like that."_

 _"You will. The point of those lyrics is that I have to find myself because I have a goal and that's you what I should have gone after besides listening to Santana or my dad." Quinn said to Rachel and then walked away._

 _ **Rachel walked in to chase her and she didn't go far as the Diva caught up with her. The blonde around and held her hand so softly then looked into her eyes to say, "Not here. We will talk about it." Rachel Free hand she stroke Quinn's face and said to her, "We will talk about this..." The Diva broke free and walked back to the dance as Quinn felt a little exticement in her stomach about the possiblities.**_

 _ **Present:**_

"We haven't talked about that day." Rachel brought up.

Quinn responded with, "Okay."

"Did you mean it?" Rachel asked and Quinn told her she does. "That was the most romantic thing anyone ever said to me that they want to find themselves before a relationship. I was moved." Rachel told the blonde.

Quinn asked her, "Could you wait..?"

Rachel nodded her head yes and then Finn called for Rachel. The Diva never felt happier or more ready to kick some ass.

 _ **As Quinn walked to the wings of the stage, Santana was standing there and said, "So your going after your Midget." Quinn gave her a death stare and told her, "You may have led the I hate Rachel Brigade but don't talk about her like that again because you would go all Lima Heights if I called Brittany a bad name."**_

 _ **"Chill Q. It's about fucking time but I didn't hold a Gun to your head because you loved the power." Santana said and Quinn turned to Santana with a smile, "Your right I did love the power and imagine what we all capable of with women at our side with Senior year coming. I want Rachel and you want Brittany let's get our then we get the fuck out of here." Quinn said and so they both watch the performance.**_

 _ **Rachel shot a small look to Quinn and the blonde actually felt really good about life then as the song ended, Finn tried to kiss her and Rachel in character just walked out of the stage seething mad. There was nothing but silence as the rest of New Directions race onto the stage to finish.**_

 **Minutes after the performance.**

Rachel was silent...She was angry...New Directions left the stage afterwards and Finn ran to Rachel but it was Santana who stopped him. "You could have just cost us Nationals because you wanted to mack on Berry." Santana said.

Quinn was livid. "We could have just lost Finn."

Finn responded, "Get out of the way Quinn. This isn't about you. I need to talk to Rachel..."

Rachel began to walk back and Quinn caught him to slapped Finn in the face then Rachel kneed him in the balls grinding in for a second.

Everyone was stunned and it was that moment when Quinn and Rachel looked at each other standing next to Finn's fallen body and they collided together in a kiss. In such chaos and consequence the fire was born which Santana and Brittany were drawn to join.


	5. Not so impossible Double Weddings(PT1)

_Faberry World_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Five_

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _This is a sneak Preview for the release of my crossover fanfiction of_ _ **Glee and Pretty Little Liars**_ _as Emison and Faberry are going to get married._

 _ **Spencer Hastings loved her new over the knee boots as she was in a club outfit and sat down to someone she was about to see for the first time in a while.**_

 _ **"Spencer..." Quinn wandered and Spencer recongized Quinn, they hugged.**_

 _ **"How are you?" Quinn asked and Spencer answered by telling her she's really trying to distance away from the vibe of her best friends getting married.**_

 _ **"Oh wow. I'm getting married actually." Quinn put out there and Spencer asked who...**_

 _ **"I went back to the Diva and been together for two years." Quinn told Spencer and her former roommate was surprised.**_

 _ **"What changed?" Spencer asked and Quinn told her, "Remember Biff. I just realized who I was with him and realize that despite her Diva attitude, Rachel loves me for who I am. I want to be with her forever."**_

 _ **Spencer was happy for a person she considered a friend and said, "You know Emily and Alison..." Quinn had a look of shock on her face and the blonde responded with, "You always thought they were good together."**_

 _ **"Emily helps Alison not to lie so much and Alison makes Emily happy..." Spencer told QUinn and then the blonde responded with, "You know Kitty, my half-sister from my Father's side, she's here."**_

 _ **"You mean the bible thumping..." Spencer was about to say and Quinn shook her head.**_

 _Hotel hallway_

 _Kitty walks into the elevator and sees something she likes named Caleb..._

 _ **Author's Notes: I will continue this fiction in November.**_


	6. Princess Quinn

_Faberry World_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part 6_

 _Author's Notes: This is another sneak preview fanfiction coming in 2017_

 _Quinn was wearing her cheerleader outfit and her mother rolled her eyes as she saw her daughter come down the stairs._

 _"What?" QUinn asked and Judy responded, " You are Princess of our Wolf clan and while I understand why you love parading around in that because of the feeling of power. There's so many other ways you could do that my young cub."_

 _"The more low key I am when I'm in New York, it will make people realize I'm not the Princess of a Werewolf clan and when they learn I've done mindless activities like these..." Quinn responded back to her mother and Judy counter with, "A guardian has a tendency to be very jealous and your mate Rachel wants to be a Broadway Star which means they tend to be Divas."_

 _"Rachel knew what she was getting herself too when we started dating and we will now together." Quinn said to her mother and there was a knock on the door._

 _"I have to tell her to stop doing that..." Quinn whispers and Rachel smile with her pleather boots on her feet, small skirt and very well clean blouse._

 _"You realize since your a guardian you could just come in..." Quinn reminded her woman and Rachel responded with, "You are the Princess and your mother is the Queen, I know you're my mate and in an emergency I will break down this door but there's another reason why I'm knocking Princess Pain in the ass, I want to ask you on a date..." Quinn smiled then brought her woman inside by her hands to say,, " Yes Rachel I will go out on a date with you." Quinn said and they shared a kiss or two._

 _"Good morning Rachel." Judy said and the Diva returned the same greeting._

 _During the Breakfast..._

 _Quinn engulfed her twenty strips of Bacon as Rachel was at awe realizing she couldn't refuse a kiss from her princess even if it's Meat breath._

 _The Blonde smirk caused she knew exactly what she was doing and after she put the plate in the sink, Quinn gave Rachel a passionate kiss to taste the Bacon._

 _The Princess pulled back from the taste of Rachel's mouth and the diva simply said, "What's a matter Princess don't you like Vegan Bacon..."_

 _Judy laughed her ass of that Rachel doesn't take her daughter's antics_


	7. Chapter Two Remix

**_Faberry World_**

 **By**

 **TheOcRayne15**

 **Part Seven**

 **Author's Notes: This is my remix of Chapter two and part of the story was given to me has an idea of a one-shot from Boris Yeltsin and Try is from Pink**

" _They have called Pink one of the best Song writers and singers of all time, why?" Mr. Schuster asked and Brittany raised her hand as Will was ready for a bogus answer. "Because her name is pretty." He didn't expect a good answer from Santana._

 _"Pink music is very personal and it comes from losing someone she was closed too." Santana responded and Puck added, "And the chick seems likes someone you could totally hang out with, I mean the Puckerman would love to totally do it with Brittany Spears..." Brittany shot him a look for that._

 _"Your assignment is to do a song from Pink and tell us what it means to you." Will said and Quinn walked down the stairs to pull out a stool to sit down as Rachel stare at Quinn as she looked like she's been dead for two years. "I wish I could have an auidence again, Quinn." Rachel said in a creepy voice._

 _"I just found out that I have a step-sister and this song is personal because it's shape who I was and I wish it could have been different since I realize my Father was an ass..." Quinn said and Rachel said, "Poor Poor You.."_

 _Quinn sings-_

 _Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound_  
 _Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down_  
 _I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed_  
 _I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said_

 _You fight about money, 'bout me and my brother_  
 _And this I come home to, this is my shelter_  
 _It ain't easy growing up in World War three_  
 _Never knowing what love could be, you'll see_  
 _I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family_

 _ **She remember the egg timer and how her Dad wanted her to leave by that time.**_

 _Quinn Sings-_

 _Can we work it out, can we be a family?_  
 _I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything_  
 _Can we work it out, can we be a family?_  
 _I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't leave_

 _Daddy please stop yellin', I can't stand the sound_  
 _Make mama stop cryin', 'cause I need you around_  
 _My mama she loves you, no matter what she says, its true_  
 _I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you, too_

 _I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away_  
 _Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way_  
 _It ain't easy growin' up in World War three_  
 _Never knowin' what love could be, well I've seen_  
 _I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family_

 _ **If Quinn would have been a better person, her bullying would never had pushed Rachel to a point where she committed suicide and has always felt the weight of that.**_

 _Can we work it out, can we be a family?_  
 _I promise I'll be better, mommy I'll do anything_  
 _Can we work it out, can we be a family?_  
 _I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't leave_

 _In our family portrait, we look pretty happy_  
 _Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally_  
 _I don't wanna have to split the holidays_  
 _I don't want two addresses_  
 _I don't want a step-brother anyways_  
 _And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name_

 _In our family portrait we look pretty happy_  
 _We look pretty normal, let's go back to that_  
 _In our family portrait we look pretty happy_  
 _Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

 _In our family portrait we look pretty happy_  
 _(Can we work it out, can we be a family?)_  
 _We look pretty normal, let's go back to that_  
 _(I promise I'll be better, mommy I'll do anything)_  
 _In our family portrait we look pretty happy_  
 _(Can we work it out, can we be a family?)_  
 _Let's play pretend act and like it comes so naturally_  
 _(I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't leave)_  
 _In our family portrait we look pretty happy_  
 _(Can we work it out, can we be a family?)_  
 _We look pretty normal, let's go back to that_  
 _(I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't leave)_

 _Daddy don't leave_  
 _Daddy don't leave_  
 _Daddy don't leave_  
 _Turn around please_  
 _Remember that the night you left you took my shining star?_  
 _Daddy don't leave_  
 _Daddy don't leave_  
 _Daddy don't leave_  
 _Don't leave us here alone_

 _Mum will be nicer_  
 _I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother_  
 _Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner_  
 _I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right_  
 _I'll be your little girl forever_  
 _I'll go to sleep at night_

 _ **Quinn started crying because one death has change her for good and then it came to her that this was just a nightmare.**_

 _ **Quinn woke up a little tender since her arm was still in a sling from attempting a routine. Rachel and her was attempting the choreography from Pink's song Try.**_

 _ **She slowly got up and got her phone then sat down to wait for Rachel to pick up as the Diva did, Rachel asked half asleep. "Are you okay?" The blonde has been known to call her woman in the dead of the night.**_

 _ **"I think these Pain Killers gave me a bad dream. How's your eyes?" Quinn asked.**_

 _ **"It's better now, I still can't believe Finn threw that Slushee in my eyes while we was working on the routine and I dropped you, you could have been seriously hurt." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "Finn is suspended, I'm healing, so are you? I wish I could take care of you more right now."**_

 _ **"You made one of my dreams come true when you agreed to go out with me after Beth. Even when you were pain and got over the inital shock you crawled to me and that makes me feel so loved." Rachel told Quinn and the blonde said, "I'm sorry I ever bullied you to the point of you almost killing herself, that was my nightmare and I can't tell you how much I love you. I can't wait till your better..." So Faberry hung you and three days later...During the assignment of proposals...**_

 _"Mecedres..." Quinn called out to her friend and asked, "I need for you to help me with Mr. Schuster's assignment and it has to do with Rachel as well."_

 _"Okay I have to ask, what are you planning to do? How's your arm feel? How's Rachel's eyes" Mecedres asked and Quinn told her, "She's better and I'm just gladd to be out of a sling.I want to show Mr. Schuster what a real proposal is and everyone including by OCD girlfriend are making it about Romance. Artie made it about whatever that was and I think there should be a happy medium."_

 _"What song?" Mecedres asked and Quinn responded, "Bleeding Love" Mecedres looked at the sheet music and said, "Yeah girl I could help you..."_

 _Later on..._

 _Quinn raised her hand and said she wants to do a song. Now, Mr. Schuster and everyone is surprised by this as she takes her chair then puts it in the middle of the room. She then escorts Rachel to sit down which made the reinstated Finn roll his eyes._

 _Mecedres comes down and Quinn said, "Mr. Schuster you've missed the point. The song you should pick out is something that's real and personal.."_

 _She looks at Rachel and said, "We've had problems mainly because of me and so this song was playing when I came to your house that night in the pouring rain after opening night." Sam came down to be on acoustic strings..._

 _ **Mecedres Sings looking at Sam:**_

 _ **Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain**_  
 _ **Once or twice was enough, but it was all in vain**_  
 _ **Time starts to pass, before you know it, you're frozen**_

 _Quinn Sings_

 _But something happened, for the very first time with you_  
 _My heart melts into the ground, found something true_  
 _And everyone's looking round, thinking I'm going crazy_

 _But I don't care what they say_  
 _I'm in love with you_  
 _They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_  
 _My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing_  
 _You cut me open and I_

 _ **Quinn and Mecedres Sings**_

 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _You cut me open_

 _ **Mecedres Sings:**_

 _Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud_  
 _Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt_  
 _Yet I know that the goal, is to keep me from falling_  
 _Quinn Sings:_

 _But nothings greater, than the rush that comes with your embrace_  
 _And in this world of loneliness, I see your face_  
 _Yet everyone around me, thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

 _But I don't care what they say_  
 _I'm in love with you_  
 _They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_  
 _My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing_  
 _You cut me open and I_

 _ **Mecedres and Quinn Sings:**_

 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _You cut me open_

 _Quinn Sings:_

 _And it's draining all of me_  
 _Oh they find it hard to believe_

 _ **Mecedres and Quinn Sings:**_

 _I'll be wearing these scars, for everyone to see_

 _I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_  
 _They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_  
 _My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing_  
 _You cut me open and I_

 _ **Quinn Sings:**_

 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _Oh, you cut me open and I_

 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
 _Oh, you cut me open and I_

 _Rachel and Quinn Sings:_

 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

 _Everyone clapped and the blonde held her Diva as she opened her eyes to see dead Rachel over her shoulder. She will never forget that everyone's lives matter_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Coming soon by second Girl Meets World fiction about this very concept_


End file.
